Fallout RWBY: An Authors Plight
by Jemusu Hatsusokku
Summary: We have heard plenty of stories of the Courier, Lone Wanderer, and the Sole Survivor kicking ass in remnant. This is not one of those stories. Read on as me the author struggles to survive in a world of bloody revolution using the equipment commonly reserved for the Courier. Wait what? I did not sign up for this! Oh hell I am fucked... Self Insert/Possible Pairing. No Harem
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my newest Fanfiction. This will be the last new Fanfiction I make before I focus on the stories I already have. This will be a Self Insert I will sya up front so if you don't like self inserts then leave but don't worry my character won't be a Mary Sue or Gary Stu.**

 **Now onto the story. Thanks to Pygmanlion for beta reading my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER FALLOUT NOR RWBY.**

 _ **"There is an expression in the Wasteland: "Old World Blues." It refers to those so obsessed with the past they can't see the present, much less the future, for what it is." Narration in Old World Blues DLC**_

 **James POV**

I began to stir from my sleep. I yawned and attempted to turn over but I failed to.

"What the heck." I groaned and ran my hands over my face. Or that's what I would have done, had I not heard the clang of metal.

My eyes shot open in fear. I was immediately disoriented by the fact everything around me looked as if it belonged on my television. It took me a couple minutes to orient myself visually. I looked around.

I was on a hospital bed chained down by numerous chains and weights. I noticed a weight on my right arm and turned my head. I was surprised to find a Pip Boy 3000 strapped to my arm.

*What the fuck?* I thought, confused, as I didn't own the special edition copy of Fallout 4 to own the pip boy. I suddenly heard the door open and turned my head. My eyes widened to see the black suited, green scarfed character of Ozpin from RWBY.

*Wait...the animation style, the character...Oh god...I'm in Remnant!* I thought with bewilderment. Ozpin pulled up a chair and sat down in it as he looked me over in a Semi-Hostile analyzing way.

"So...how is Salem doing?" he asked, confusing me further.

"What?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed before he pointed to a piece of machinery that had wires connecting to me. Oddly, the machine wasn't functioning.

"This machine monitors Aura of all forms. Locked or unlocked. Notice its off. All Humans and Faunus have Aura. You don't," he said as I paled.

*Oh god. He thinks I'm a Human Grimm made by Salem!* I thought, desperate for a way out.

"I can assure you, I don't work for anyone," I said, trying my best to look convincing. He gave me a hard stare, and I suddenly felt it hard to breathe as my eyes dilated. I felt an enormous pressure being placed on me as Ozpin glowed. He stood up, walked over to me, and lifted his cane before pressing it against my forehead as my pupils shrank and my iris grew.

I could feel every one of my memories since birth rise as my life flashed before my eyes. Everything from watching Anime to playing video games to every experience I have ever had. Ozpin recoiled from me the second the memory of the show RWBY came up. I watched in worry as he fell backwards before standing up. Suddenly the chains unlocked and I was freed.

"Sorry about that, but I had to be sure you didn't work for that witch," Ozpin said as I looked at him worried. He tossed me a note before leaving the room. He looked shaken but then again if he did what I think he did and read my mind then he was probably shaken from seeing his world as nothing more than a show for others. I frowned. He also could have been shaken from my knowledge of history and the atrocities that people have done to each other.

I sat up and looked at the Pip-boy that was on my arm. I was shocked to find it belted to my arm as I struggled to remove it. I learned it was attached to my arm for life. I began looking through the Pip-boy. My eyes narrowed when I learned it wasn't the Special edition pip boy. It had the same layout as the Pip-boy from Fallout: New Vegas and, strangely enough, had my Fallout: New Vegas character info on it.

I shifted through the different functions before going to weapons. It had the option to equip things. My eyes slowly widened. I clicked on Maria and the gun materialized in my hand. I unequipped it as fast as possible. I took out a scalpel and stabbed myself but was stopped by the Sub-Dermal armor implant my character had. I put away the Scalpel as I began to process the fact I was now basically a recreation of my Fallout: New Vegas character.

*This is more absurd than the "My Turn" Fanfiction plot by Le MAO XXIII, with the only realistic thing being me having no aura,* I thought.  
I turned my head to the note Ozpin gave me before picking it up and opening it. it was an invitation to Beacon Academy.

*Fuck, fuck, fuck!* I began chanting in my head. Even if I was my Fallout character, I wouldn't be able to go up against RWBY characters unless I kept my distance. If they got up close, I was screwed. I winced at the thought of Ruby's scythe cutting me in half.

*Oh god...What I have gotten myself into?* I thought worriedly, over and over. I tried to think of other things I could do in life that had a higher survival rate and a lower rate of me getting eaten.

Let's see...I had no job and no sources of income. That, and the fact that no one would hire some hobo who had no home. I stood up and stumbled to a wall and began smashing my head against the wall again and again before recoiling and falling into a chair.

I was now in a show of super-powered teenagers and I had to hope I could find a way to stay alive.

*Who am I kidding? I. Am. (FUCKED)!* I thought.

 **This was a mini prolouge. The next chapter will be the characters stats.**

 **The new Chapters when the story gets going will average 2000-3000 words a chapter. Also this will be using my Fallout: New Vegas character so every weapon, armor and stat this character has is the result of my over 100 hours of playing Fallout New Vegas. Read and review. HeavyJ15 Out.**


	2. Character Stats

**Here is my character stats.**

 **SPECIAL**

 **S: 9**

 **P: 7**

 **E: 8**

 **C: 8**

 **I: 10**

 **A: 8**

 **L: 7**

 **Weapons:**

 **Shes Embrace**

 **Tesla-Beaton Prototype**

 **That Gun**

 **The Humble Cudgel**

 **This Machine**

 **Thump Thump**

 **Two Step Goodbye**

 **X2 Antenna**

 **Vance 9MM Sub Machine Gun**

 **Salt-Upon-Wounds Power Fist**

 **A Light Shining in Darkness**

 **All American**

 **Annabelle**

 **Anti Materiel Rifle (GRA)**

 **Bozar (GRA)**

 **C257 Avenger**

 **Cram Opener**

 **Displacer Glove**

 **Elijah Advanced LAER**

 **Esther GRA**

 **Fist of Rawr**

 **Holo Rifle**

 **K9000 Cyber Dog Gun**

 **La Longue Carbine**

 **Liberator**

 **Love and Hate**

 **Maria**

 **Nuka Breaker (GRA)**

 **Oh Baby**

 **Old Glory**

 **Paladin Toaster**

 **Pew Pew**

 **Protonic Inversal Axe**

 **Pushy**

 **Q35 Matter Modulator**

 **Saturnite Fist Super Heated**

 **Apparel:**

 **Benny's Suit**

 **Breathing Mask**

 **Combat Armor Reinforced Mark 2**

 **Combat Helmet Reinforced Mark 2**

 **Elite Riot Gear Armor**

 **Elite Riot Hear Helmet**

 **Sierra Madre Reinforced Armor**

 **Sierra Madre Reinforced Helmet**

 **Remnants Power Armor**

 **Remnants Power Helmet**

 **Ulysses Duster**

 **Ulysses Mask**

 **Stealth Suit MK2**

 **Courier Duster**

 **Perks**

 **Abominable (3)**

 **Action Boy (2)**

 **Adamantium Skeleton**

 **Agility Implant**

 **Animal Control (3)**

 **Beautiful Beatdown**

 **Big Brained**

 **Bloody Mess**

 **Bug Stomper (3)**

 **Burden to Bear**

 **Camarader-E (5)**

 **Coin Operator**

 **Day Tripper**

 **DNAgent**

 **DNA Avenger (2)**

 **Educated**

 **Endurance Implant**

 **Explorer**

 **Free Radical**

 **Grunt**

 **Heartless**

 **Heavy Handed**

 **Implant C-13**

 **Implant M-5**

 **Implant Y-3**

 **Implant Y-7**

 **Intense Training (10)**

 **Jury Rigging**

 **Laser Commander**

 **Light Step**

 **Lord Death (2)**

 **Luck Implant**

 **Machine Head (2)**

 **Marked**

 **Math Wrath**

 **Monocyte Breeder**

 **Perception Implant**

 **Power Armor Training**

 **Rad Absorption**

 **Scourge of the East**

 **Set Lasers for Fun**

 **Sierra Madre Martini**

 **Spineless**

 **Strength Implant**

 **Strong Back**

 **Sub-dermal Armor**

 **Tag**

 **Tough Guy**

 **Trigger Discipline**

 **Skills:**

 **Barter 100**

 **Energy Weapons 100**

 **Explosives 100**

 **Guns 100**

 **Lock picking 100**

 **Medicine 100**

 **Melee 100**

 **Repair 100**

 **Science 100**

 **Sneak 75**

 **Speech 100**

 **Survival 78**

 **Unarmed 93**

 **Level: 50**

 **This is the level and layout of my Fallout New Vegas character(though he would be carrying over what he could hold if I put EVERYTHING in the inventory of my character in the game). Took me 180 hours to build this character up on the game. And NO my character will not be invincible. His main weakness will be not having aura and not being able to keep up with the high speed combat very well. But he will not be super weak either as he is packing a literal armory.**

 **Next chapter will be the first official chapter in the story.**


	3. And So The Adventure Begins

**I am on a roll. Chapter 3 is here. Hartman will be my Self-Inserts last name. Its not my last name but has a similar feel to it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER RWBY OR FALLOUT.**

 _ **I think it is fair to say that during World War II there was a high sense of purpose. The country had a very clear vision of its own standing, of its own morality. It was not an ambiguous time. Today, we live in a world that is highly ambiguous, very fractured, with many of the historical, traditional values in a state of collapse, really.**_

 **Vale, Unknown Time  
James POV **

All of my senses were on fire and my ears couldn't hear anything. Slowly the pain dulled slightly and I regained my ability to hear. Now I wished I hadn't regained it. My eyes opened to the sight of crackling fire. I was on my back, but this time it wasn't a hospital bed. What lay before me was the city of Vale on fire, with corpses lining the street. I felt myself lying in a liquid. I put my left hand in the liquid as I couldn't feel my right arm. I lifted my hand only to gape in horror as I noticed it was blood. My blood. My gaze shot to my right arm and what I saw made my eyes widen. My arm was mangled all the way up to the shoulder with the entire elbow blown out and hanging on by only a few strings of flesh. Impaled beneath the elbow was a sword, a red sword.

"Adam Taurus," I growled. I grabbed the handle of the sword with my left hand, my eyes shooting closed as I tried not to scream in pain. The sword was impaled all the way into the concrete. I bit my lip as I struggled to yank the sword out. I had to wiggle it back and forth as it tore open more skin, making me cry out in pain. Finally the sword burst free, spraying out blood as it shot up. I grabbed a stimpak on instinct and jabbed it into my arm, but even the wonder medicine could do little more than stop the bleeding from the parts of my arm that were salvageable.

I noticed all across my body were wounds. I grunted and stood up stumbling. I heard groans of pain. I turned and what I saw would be forever burned into my memory. A red hooded figure impaled on a broken street lamp. Ruby. A white princess on her stomach with swords in her back. Weiss. A yellow beauty crucified on a makeshift cross. Yang. A Yellow-White Knight on the ground, bloody and bullet-ridden. Jaune. A Green Martial Artist on the ground half of his head gone. Ren. A Female Spartan on the ground, an arrow in her chest. Pyrrha. Tears of blood came down my face.

"How did this happen?" I coughed, tears of blood streaming down my face. I looked at the pip-boy statistics. Crossed out eyes, and all limbs crippled, radiation poisoning, and addicted to Psycho and Med-X.

"Damn it," I groaned, feeling my body struggle to stay standing. I heard a cough of pain. I turned and what I saw ignited a primal anger in me. A bloodied Adam Taurus choking Nora, who was thankfully mostly not hurt. I sent a mental command to my Pip-Boy as Maria appeared in my left hand and I pointed it at Adam.

"Let her go!" I yelled, my voice cracking. He didn't turn.

"I said, 'let her go!'" I yelled, activating VATS as time slowed. I took aim, taking several shots at his head and the hand holding Nora. I exited VATS. Maria fired four rounds, one hitting the hand, making him drop her as she breathed deeply and he screamed in pain. Another bullet slammed into the same hand, blowing it clean off his arm before two bullets slammed into his eyes as he reared back, screaming in agony. He turned to me and roared at me like a beast before charging…until everything seemed to freeze around me. Voices were flying through my head along with images. Everything became black and white as glowing figures walked the streets and whispers of the dead rang out through this strange cosmic event. I reared my head back and screamed as everything was engulfed in a bright light…

 **Location: Beacon, James Dorm** **  
** **Time: Early, Morning 8:00 AM Central Vale Time** **  
**  
I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. I looked around. I was in my Beacon room, my Beacon uniform neatly folded at the end of my bed. I sighed, leaning forwards as I placed my hand on my face, feeling my it dripping with sweat. I got out of my bed and grabbed my Beacon suit as I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I walked into a pristine white bathroom and walked over to the mirror and looked at my face. My eyes and hair were that of the RWBY animation style, but lacked the same vibrant color, meaning my eyes, while bluish-green, didn't have the same glow or brightness as the others, nor did my brown hair.

I placed my suit on a shelf as I got into the shower and turned on the water. I sighed, feeling the warm water.

"What kind of dream was that? I could smell the dead, feel the pain," I mumbled as I washed myself.

Despite entering this world in my Fallout character's body, I was still lanky as could be, and had little to no muscle, but my body followed Fallout logic.

"I highly doubt Skyrim sneak logic would work here," I said chuckling as I got out of the shower, the dream still on my mind as I got the uniform on. I walked into my dorm and looked around when all of a sudden, my phone began ringing. Funny enough my phone came with me and was compatible with calling scrolls, and hearing the Croc: Legend of the Gobbos opening theme as my ring tone was comforting. I picked up my phone to see it was Glynda calling. I answered.

"What is it, Glynda?" I asked.

"Okay then, what is it, Professor Goodwitch?" I said, frowning at being corrected.

"Yes, I'm awake," I said. I sighed.

"Yes, I'll get down to the combat class room for my initiation," I said before hanging up.

"God, that woman is a stick in the mud," I groaned. I equipped the Elite Riot Armor but left the helmet on.

I exited my dorm as I walked at a brisk pace to Glynda's Combat class using my Pip-Boy map to guide me. I ignored the whispers of the people around me, as I hummed to the music of Big Iron. Within minutes, I was at the combat class room. My perception implant was instantly scanning everyone. My body froze when I saw the age of the first years I knew from the show. Pyrrha 20, Jaune 20, Nora 20, Ren 20, Weiss 20, Ruby 18, Yang 20, Weiss 20, Blake 20.

"What the fuck? Everyone is my age?" I mumbled out loud as several people chuckled and Weiss gave me a cold glare.

"Could you mind your language?" she said, reprimanding me.

"Oh hell no," I thought. I suddenly looked at Yang before looking at Weiss. I began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss so cold?" I asked, her eyes widened before they narrowed.

"He stole my pun," Yang mumbled before giggling. I winced at the glare Weiss gave me.

"Damn, that's cold," I said, only getting her to glare harder and growl.

"Where's Goodwitch?" I asked.

"That's Professor Goodwitch to you," she said as I jumped and looked behind to see her glaring at me while typing on her scroll.

"Get in the arena," she growled as I rapidly nodded and walked down a small flight of stairs into the arena. I equipped the CZ57 Avenger and loaded it with the standard 5mm Rounds.

"Will anyone volunteer for this young man's initiation?" she asked.

"I'll do it!"a voice said, sounding annoyed. I paled. Weiss jumped into the arena before glaring at me, as she pulled out Myrtenaster, her weapon.

"Our Aura-tracking systems are down for now, so I will gauge when you are unable to fight," Glynda said as my non-existent muscles tensed.

"BEGIN!" Glynda yelled.

 **(Begin Kingdom Hearts 2 "The Encounter" Extended OST)**

Weiss glared at me as she began glowing with a white aura, and ice began forming at her feet as my eyes widened.

"Did I really piss her off that much?" I thought, taking a step back. A glyph formed at her feet as she propelled herself forward. I fired my CZ57 Avenger, letting loose a volley of concentrated fire on Weiss as she began weaving in and out of my gunfire in a barely visible blur, making my eyes widen that she could dodge like that, my perception implant being the only reason I could keep up with her.

I began swinging my gun around, spraying gunfire in every direction so she couldn't dodge. My instincts screamed at me to dodge as I ducked, Weiss landing in front of me, stabbing where my head was a moment ago, as the rapier was impaled in the ground. She spun before thrusting, her rapier flying forward as I put up my arms to defend myself. My heart dropped when I heard the sound of breaking metal as she jumped back. I looked and was horrified to see my pip boy sparking, before going dead as my mini-gun disappeared, de-atomizing along with my armor as I was left in my boxers, blushing in humiliation and people laughed. Then I was filled with dread as I realized something, my only means of survival was gone. My muscles tensed as I felt something I feel very rarely. Anger, hate, and humiliation.

"YOU BITCH!" I roared and burst forward into a fast run, feeling like I had tunnel vision. She loaded fire dust into her rapier and fired it at me as I dove to the side in a dodge-roll. I clenched my fist and threw it at her, which she ducked. She went to stab me which I sidestepped before grabbing her rapier. I struggled to take it, though my strength won in the end (Strength stat - 7) as I gripped the sword before snapping it in two over my knee. She turned red in the face, roaring, shocking everyone before lunging at me. I ducked, weaving in and out of different kicks as she attempted to stab her high heels in my face. I ducked under a roundhouse kick before moving behind her and restraining her. I could feel my metal bones shudder as she struggled to break free.

"And she's supposed to be the physically weakest of the group. Damn…" I thought, wincing. I quickly slammed my hand into the back of her neck, knocking her, out. Suddenly I heard a sizzling.

"James, move!" I heard Glynda yell. I turned to the sizzling and saw Weiss' rapier sparking because I broke it in half. Not my best idea. A spark met the liquid dust.

"Welp…fuck my life," I thought before an explosion engulfed me.

 **Sorry for the stupidly short battle. Also don't worry the Pip-Boy won't be gone once Beacons Resident Gun Nut gets a hold of it. Also before you go crying Weiss had plenty of aura left in her and James only one since he used brute force and slammed his hand into her neck knocking her out aura still in her.**

 **James got into deep shit cause this was his first fight and he underestimated Weiss trying to go on TV knowledge alone to beat her, and Weiss underestimated him as well wanting to show off her skill as a potential leader(Ruby hasn't tamed her yet) and draining aura in a wasteful boost of speed leading to a fucked up match. Also I will repay you next chapter when a healing James is forced to go up against a vengeful Qrow.**

 **Yeah he isn't getting out of the hot water easily.**

 **Read and Review and send me ideas if you have em. I accept constructive criticism. Flamers and their flames will be used to burn Liberals and ISIS. HeavyJ15 Out.**


	4. A Darkness Within

**Here is my next chapter. I am going to try and put a feel in this chapter. Also thank you to Pygmanlion for Beta-Reading this story, and for being my go to person for when I need a Beta-Reader.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER FALLOUT NEW VEGAS OR RWBY.**

 ** _War. War never changes._**

 **_When_ _atomic fire_ _consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground_ _vaults_ _. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes._**

 **_As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the_ _New California Republic_ _, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law._**

 **_As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the_ _Mojave Desert_ _. They returned with tales of_ _a city_ _untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and_ _a great wall_ _spanning the_ _Colorado River_ _._**

 **_The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes:_ _Caesar's Legion_ _._**

 **_Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat._**

 **_Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer,_ _Mr. House_ _, and his army of_ _rehabilitated Tribals_ _and_ _police robots_ _._**

 ** _"_ _You are a_ _courier_ _, hired by the_ _Mojave Express_ _, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worse._ _" –_ _Ron the Narrator_ _,_ _Fallout: New Vegas_ _intro_**

 **Year 2281 American West, New Vegas Territory**

 **James POV**

People say humanity would never cease wars. History has proven this both right and wrong. We can be a collection of killers and saviors. But this…What I was witnessing was testing the limits of my sanity. I cringed mentally as a bullet slammed into my shoulder and a laser tore off the head off another NCR Ranger. I don't know how long this dream had been going on. What I was witnessing was the life of my Fallout: New Vegas character. Just as I did in the game, he was fighting for an Independent New Vegas and making himself the leader. I couldn't move or blink or anything, I was simply a witness from the mind. But other than that, I could feel every sense he could.

The pain, the hatred, the searing heat of the Mojave Wasteland, the radiation present in every fucking fiber of this place's existence. I simply watched, my mind dull as my character tore his way through the Mojave Wasteland. Full days would go on non-stop, with this dream giving me no rest. I also saw parts of the Wasteland the game could never show me. Pedophiles, racists, rapists, murderers on a scale that would make serial killers blush. I wished so bad I could close my eyes, but I was forced to watch as my character slaughtered them in the goal of creating a nation.

'Why? Why, God, why?' I thought, mentally in tears as I saw mass graves of people killed by either the NCR or the Legion simply because of views against the opposing factions. The days continued. The slaughter continued. Dead. Dead. They're all dead. Cass, Rex, Raul, Boone, Veronica. All dead. The only ones who remained were Ed-E and Arcade. Ed-E because the 100 repair skill could always salvage him, and Arcade because he had his family's power armor. A part of me shattered seeing every dead face. I could feel the emotions of the Courier. He wasn't just a shattered man; he was a weapon of mass destruction. More dead, more pain, more Legions and NCR dead.

People thought the NCR was salvation. No. never… The NCR simply silenced objectors and hid them so to not cause an uprising. Oh, the theories were there but no one thought the NCR could do the same as the Legion. The NCR just left the dirty work to hired mercenaries so to not dirty the hands of their troops, but the reports were there. The end was soon. Where was I? Who am I? How long have I been here? Months? Weeks? Years? I felt searing white pain as the Big Empty made me more of a Cyborg then my Adamantium bones ever could. I tore through the Big Empty gathering as much technology as possible to return to New Vegas for research and possible production. Every single hostile or potential hostile was eliminated.

Doctor Mobius and the other brains were eliminated. They could turn on The Courier. The Courier salvaged the brains for information. The Courier took all info of the Big Empty for himself. All of a sudden I was in Zion. I blinked. Time seemed to fly so fast. The dead lay dying as the Sorrows and Dead Horses laid waste to the White Legs. My character was having them kill the White Legs to eliminate a threat to New Vegas even if it broke the minds of those Innocent people. I could feel the burning glare of hatred as Daniel glared at me as he was comforting some Sorrows who minds were shattered. He asked a simple word. Why? I looked at all of the sobbing sorrows.

That word repeated in my head. Why? Why? WHY? I gripped my head feeling control of the character break through as I fell to my knees and began sobbing. I could feel the Courier fighting to regain control. Give me back control it echoed in my mind. Slaughter, all pointless.  
"No. We will make New Vegas independent," I could hear him say as he forced me back into a mind and regained control. I looked down at the Original Ed-E. He was torn by the battle too much for me to save him. I couldn't repair him any longer. My mouth went dry. Another friend gone, another life lost. The Divide was next. That tore me up like no other. So many more dead men. The Ed-E clone couldn't replace the pain of the first. I tore through the Divide to get to Ulysses. I felt a primal rage come to me when Ed-E was taken from me. He was a friend that just wanted to head home, and Ulysses was going to sacrifice him for his own damn needs. You're no different a voice said inside me. Those were just my thoughts. Both minds were trying to merge. Courier was trying to silence Courier.

'No, I am James," I thought, trying to hold on to my personality.  
"Go to the darkness," the Courier said.  
'No. No. NO!' I thought as I watched the Courier aim at Ed-E while he was in stasis.  
"Go to the darkness. Merge, or it dies," the Courier said. I was what was left of any morality the Courier had. I would not cease or a weapon would be released on the Mojave. The trust my companions had in me returned.  
"No. You must be silenced," I thought, my eyes narrowing as the Courier recoiled and gripped his head.  
'Go to the darkness. Go to the darkness. GO TO THE DARKNESS AND BE GONE, COURIER!' I internally raged, as I forced him back to the point he was brain dead. I looked at my hands, covered in blood.

I was in control. For now. I saved Ed-E, who beeped nervously. I walked into the Nuke bunker and talked Ulysses down. The Courier may be suppressed but I could feel his presence lingering on my mind as a reminder of what would be unleashed if I let up. No rest. More dead. Nuked Legion to save Ed-E. NCR spared, cause of proximity to New Vegas. Anger. Anger…The Divide was behind me. Seirra Madre. I had God and Dog combine themselves even if it left them with amnesia. Killed Dean when he turned on me. Locked Elijah in a Vault. Only Christine was left unscathed. I returned to New Vegas. Things were coming together. Allied Boomers, Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave Remnants, leadership of the Omertas changed, Charimen and the White Gloves eliminated, Great Khans eliminated. Van Graffs and Crimson Caravan eliminated.

Time was rushing by. So many more bodies. All raider gangs eliminated from face of earth. Mind broke, Courier back in power. Took Legions offer, came to fort. Fading. Gun Runners flourishing and taking control of trade. Black outs. Forgetting Self. Control of New Vegas Established. Securitron's updated and amassed. Army ready. Caesar assassinated in process. Slaves killed, possibly sympathetic.  
Hoover Dam comes. Artillery blasting. Hell on earth. So many more dead bodies. NCR and Legion eliminated. Legatus dead. General Oliver thrown off the bridge. Mass celebrations held by the New Vegas populace.

Body went numb. Oh no. Ed-E clone blown up beyond repair by Fat Man. Arcade dead, his power armor having roasted him alive when he was hit with multiple flamethrowers. Vision swaying.  
"HOW COULD THIS ALL HAPPEN?" The Courier yelled. All your fault. All our fault.  
Everything went black. I looked around as a man walked forward. Carbon copy of myself. He looked at me.  
"These are my memories.

No…correction, our memories," he said, looking at me with a savage grin as I stepped backwards.  
"You may hide it, but you want power like nothing else," he said, walking forward.  
"I am the Courier. I am you're primal instincts. The rage and hate for the world which you keep bottled up," he said smiling.  
"All you need to do is release me, and we can lay waste to Remnant. Together," he said as I glared at him.  
"Remnant is not the Mojave," I growled.

"You want to be friends with those teams. What were their names? RWBY and JNPR, right?" he asked, grinning.  
"How would you like me to kill them, with you only able to watch?" he asked.  
"You stay away from them!" I roared…but I was unable to move.  
"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE IN MY BODY!" he roared as I screamed in pain, feeling as if knives were being stabbed in my brain.  
"You may be in power now, but know this.

It's not a matter whether or not you can hold me back. It's a matter of how long you can," he said smiling.  
You will slip, and when you do, I will be in control," he said as I was on my knees, sobbing as images of everything that was unleashed on the Mojave flashed through my mind, and what could happen if that man, no, monster was unleashed on Remnant. A single quote that rang true even here went through my mind. "War. War never changes," we both said as a light pierced the darkness and I began to wake…

 **That's the rest of chapter 4. I know I said I was going to post a fight against Qrow but I felt this would clear up some thing's, and lay the ground work for further things I want to do with this story. Read and Review. Flames will not be tolerated. HeavyJ15 Out.**


	5. ANPoll's Open

**This isn't a chapter. Now before you go gunning for me, know that the chapter is nearing completion and I have been putting more time into my Fanfiction's.**

 **I am announcing a poll for the pairing. The one with the most is not completely certain to determine the pairing, but it will show me which pairing people want, and influence my decision.**

 **As of this update the poll is up with 5 choices.**

 **Velvet**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Yang**

 **Blake**

 **I would appreciate it if you take part, as I love to hear from my viewers what they would like to see in my stories. The poll is on my profile.**


	6. A Dark Deal and Old Fashioned Justice

****Here is the next chapter.**** ** **You will begin seeing changes in James personality due to the Couriers presence.****

 ** **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS.****

 _ **America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves. -Abraham Lincoln**_

 **James POV**

The first thing I felt as I began to wake was a searing pain that tore through me. The only pain I could associate this feeling with would be the time I tanked grenade point blank. If you don't know how that feels then lucky you, you most likely died from it. I focused on breathing as the mechanical parts of my body began to dim the pain, as they worked to put me into a decent enough condition.

I noticed I was in my bed while underneath multiple bandages. I winced as I began slowly tearing off the bandages feeling my wounds meet the cool air. I began to panic when I couldn't find my pip-boy, only to be slightly relieved when I saw through a note on my bed.

It said that Ozpin had detached it from my arm for repairs. My only relief was I knew Ozpin was against the idea of a military and wouldn't use it for arming Vale for war. Now I would have reason to worry if that brick of an idiot Ironwood learned of my Pip-Boy but that wouldn't be a problem since I knew Ozpin wouldn't dream of telling the general of the device, with the influence Ironwood had on the council.

The council. The very word left a rotten taste in my mouth as I had learned more about the less talked about part of RWBY. Their actions against Faunus were racist at best and Genocide and forced servitude at worst.

They didn't mind letting people they saw as inferiors die and wouldn't bat an eye lash at a Faunus settlement being lost to the Grimm. Not only that but the only reason the Faunus in the four kingdoms had a livable condition was due to the fact that if they were totally suffering then the negative emotions would draw in Grimm by the thousands. No they just oppressed them or sent them to far off Dust mines. It reminded me of Imperialst Europe and how they treated Africa and South America.

They were An illusion of democracy when in reality one group was into total control. The huntsman academies were the only place they didn't have full control, and as you could guess that caused friction between Ozpin and the Council as they demanded he give them more control. Well enough contemplating on a group of power hungry morons I thought getting up as I slipped on some Black Pants, and a White buttoned up dress shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see only small parts of my body having been charred and burned and the parts that were burned were slowly healing themselves as I grinned and checked my phone. Apparently I would be a backup member for RWBY when needed. I turned to leave my room only to freeze and clutch my head as a searing pain ripped through it as if I was being mind fucked.

I looked at the floor seeing the nice carpet turn to desert sand as I paled I felt the radiation sear through me as the hot winds battered me. Only one place brought out this kind of feeling. "No no no." I whispered as I heard a slight chuckle and the cocking of a pistol and turned my head to see a grinning Courier with a gun pointed at my head. Your making this too easy he chuckled as I stared in shock at him as he lowered the gun.

I looked around and saw us standing in the middle of the Mojave wasteland in all of it's glory. I was in shock to see farther away a rural community with nature flourishing as the two lands fought for control as the Mojave began to assimilate the rural community.

"This is your mind." the courier said as I turned to him wary of his current sanity. "We will need to cooperate to a degree." he said as my eyes narrowed at him. Six(what I will call the Courier Personality) wasn't one to just cooperate unless there was something to gain and I didn't see much for him to gain from making concessions.

"Last I checked you didn't tolerate my existence and saw it as insult to yours." I said only for him to turn and look at me as I shivered at the crazy look in his(or my?) eye. "If it was up to me I would gut you where you stand." Six said as I backed up a couple steps at his sudden increase in violence. "Sadly we are in a world where we are outclassed and us fighting for control will leave us weak." he said angrily as I scoffed.

"You took out the NCR and Caesars Legion without even trying and they were the power houses of the wasteland." I said only for him to cackle with laughter. "The NCR was about manpower over skill along with spreading their forces thin, and Caesars Legion would die before retreating and were armed mostly with spears." Six said to me with a look in his eye as if I was a moron. "It was just a matter of chopping off their heads and tearing through what's left." Six giggled as I frowned at how he relished in death, even if most of the people he killed truly deserved it.

"This world is united and we are just one man." Six said as I frowned at what he was implicating. "You do know what one man is capable of though." I said slowly. "One man is capable of many things but if the proper actions aren't taken then that man will just be swallowed by history and forgotten, and with us fighting nothing will get done." Six said.

"I doubt you would just agree to giving me control, and you know I don't want to see you free." I said lowly as Six grinned at me. "That's why I suggest we do a tag team." he said as I raised an eyebrow. "Take… turns…?" I asked not really liking where this was going. "I handle the fights above you and you deal with everything else." he said as I looked at him eyes narrowed. It seemed to good to be true.

"But do know if I am not satisfied with the course you are taking, and you don't do something about it I will go back on this deal and you will see how fast I fuck up your head." Six said smiling before putting his hand out for me to shake as I frowned realizing it WAS to good to be true. I didn't want him to take control at any point but I knew with things to come having a constant mental war wouldn't do me any good.

I sighed and shook his hand only to find myself back in my room as I felt his presence in my head clearer then before. Checking the time I winced at missing the morning classes as I began heading to the cafeteria. I saw people around me making their way out of my way as I walked by as they whispered. My enhanced hearing caught their words.

Did you hear about him having no aura?

I heard he is a human grimm.

His name isn't even a color, maybe he's a remainder from the great war sent to take us out.

My hands tightened into fist. Ozpin promised to keep that information about my lack of aura under wraps but if the fear they were giving off wasn't any indicator then their words were.

The question was who leaked it. I would figure that out later. I sighed as I neared the cafeteria...

 **Blake POV**

I scowled in vain from trying to keep to my books as I listened to Ruby and Weiss go at it. "You can't just go around calling someone a Human Grimm!" Ruby yelled at Weiss offended that she would talk bad about someone she barely knew. "He has no soul, the only thing without a soul is the Grimm." Weiss said coldly doing heir nails as if him being a comrade wasn't even an option.

She was still pissed about her sword. I mentally scowled at the fact my thoughts were similar to that insufferable Schnee. Before they could go into more arguments the door to the Cafeteria slammed open as James(the colorless name still confused me) walked in. I frowned. Faunus didn't just smell physical things, but we could discern an auras presence as well, it was why we were good judges of character and why we had survived as long as we had.

James didn't have an aura, but he had a presence or in fact two presences were there. The first one and the major of the two felt like an agitated civilian, while the second and more weakened one reminded me of Adam as it reeked of something I had grown to despise.

It reeked of Blood, Death and Sand. I could see bags under James eyes as his fists tightened and loosened as if he was fighting the urge to fight some unknown enemy. He was about to walk over here when I heard a cry of pain as I glared at Cardin harassing Velvet. He continued to yang on her ears no doubt causing the girl much pain. " **All you do is run, you will never stand up for what is right for our people!"** the echo of Adam said as I clenched my fists.

I was taken out of my on edge mood as my heightened ears, picked up the sound of metal creaking as I looked to the source. I noticed the sound originating from James hands as they clenched. The two entities now felt like one feeling as I paled. Pure Rage in it's rawest form. This will not end well I said loud enough to hear as everyone looked and even Weiss winced at the look on his face.

 **James POV**

It was one thing to see it in a show, it was another to see it for myself. Even the Courier was disgusted as where was there joy in harming one who didn't even fight back, it was pathetic. I began marching over to intervene only to clutch my head as the echoes of those I had killed(or had six been the one in control?)echo in my head calling me many things. Murderer, Racist, Unstable Lunatic, **Courier Six.** I pushed these out of my head as I kept my path.

"What's one more to that kill list of yours?" one voice said making my body go rigid, only to loosen at Velvets whimpers as I finally went forward and gripped Cardins arm. "Let her go." I said barely holding back the urge to cause serious harm to him. Only for him to turn at me and Scoff as if my presence wasn't worth noting. "Get out of here reject." he said as I saw red and the voices came back. Reject, invalid, killer, **Bane of NCR and Caesars Legion.**

Without a second thought my hand clenched at full strength bending his metal armor and crunching bone as he screamed. I yanked his arm so he faced me before slamming a solid fist into his stomach as the metal crunched underneath the force. His eyes went wide as he coughed up blood as his metal armor bent inward. I then slammed my palm into his face shattering his nose and knocking the wind out of him along with sending him flying. I clenched my hand shocked at the strength I could bring forward and I turned to glare at the people who would do the same to that innocent bunny.

"Anyone else want to pick on her, or do I need to do some real damage?" I growled my hand reaching for a pistol that wasn't there as anyone who would have supported Cardin backed up. "Your insane, you animal lover!" Cardins teammates said before running off without their leader. Truly the pinnacle of team work I said irritated at the fact they didn't even bother to grab their friend. I turned to check Velvet only to see her being tended to by her team mates who seemed a little on edge at my presence.

Coco sent me a silent nod. I sighed as at least I got some form of thank you. That's when the door slammed forward as Glynda walked in glaring at me as she jerked her hand to point at the headmasters Office as I slumped.

"Crap baskets." I said as I followed their out of here but not before seeing Yang give me a thumbs up, Weiss give me a glare that should be patented, and Ruby hide in her cloak as Blake stuffed her face in her book. "Well let's go see the Wizard of Oz." I chuckled only to wince when Glynda flared her aura. "I am so not looking forward to this." I thought as I would soon have my second meeting with the wizard of oz.

 **Still building up to that Qrow fight. Also I have a question who would you rather see him fight? Qrow or Raven. I could see them attacking my OC for different reasons. Qrow seeing his rage state as a threat and Raven just being Raven. Also I got a new name for my Fan Fiction account name. Woot Woot!**


	7. In Need of Beta Reader

I am in need of a new Beta Reader. I need one that is good at helping me pace the chapters and not rush through the story, along with noticing Typos, and bad Grammar and Punctuation. Normally I have a Beta Reader but he hasn't answered back and all the ones I contact over the Beta Reading site never answer back.


	8. Special Mention

I got character art for this Fanfiction now and it is the cover art for said story. I got it done from KegiSpringfield. He has a FanFiction page, and a DeviantArt page which I really suggest looking at. He put some good work into it so thought I would mention him.


End file.
